Easter Egg Hunt
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Easter Egg hunt at the Kent farm; Uncle Ollie tries to make it fair for all the egg hunters. Future Fic. Just for fun. FLUFFY. Clois FOREVER.


Hey everyone! This one-shot started off by an idea of how they would make an Easter egg hunt 'fair' with Lilly. I hope you enjoy and have a HAPPY EASTER! WARNING: This story is ubber-fluff and is just for fun.

Title: Easter Egg Hunt

* * *

><p>"Uncle Ollie!" Lilly cried as she saw him get out of his car to the Kent farm, she ran outside to great the Queens as they all got out of the car.<p>

"Hey squirt." He hunched down to pick her up, she gladly let him scoop her up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom's in the kitchen with grandma and Daddy had to save someone. Mommy is going to kill him when he gets back."

Oliver chuckled, "Why?"

Lilly pursed her lips. "I don't know. Mommy is always _crabby_."

Oliver smiled knowing the wrath of pregnant Lane.

"So do you love Uncle Ollie more than then the rest of us or…" Chloe smiled to the little girl in Oliver's arms.

"Hi Auntie Chloe." Lilly jumped from Oliver's arms to the ground to hug Chloe's legs.

"Hi Robby, Moira." Lilly gave her cousins a kiss. "Come on!" Lilly pulled their hands to the barn "Ella's in the barn with Uncle Jimmy."

Chloe and Oliver chuckled as their children ran into the barn to play with their other cousins.

"Come on in." Martha sang as she gave Chloe and Oliver a hug as they entered the farm house. "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter to you too!" Chloe said with a smile and went to say hello to the General and Lucy.

"Hey Legs." Oliver smiled to Lois. She glanced at him quickly with a glare on her face.

"I'm no longer speaking to men!" Lois huffed. Oliver placed a finger on his lips to keep a chuckle from bursting through his lips.

"What did Clark do to make you angry at the whole male race?"

"Oh I don't know… How about this elephant I'm carrying! I have to go pee every 2 minutes and it's all Clark's fault! Stupid Superman and his inability to keep his hands off me." Lois growled.

Oliver sent her a look that told her she was just as guilty as Clark.

"We are just going to wait for Clark to get back. Kara and Bart should be here soon." Martha said to Oliver.

"Someone order a bunny?" Bart smiled as he walked in with a bunny costume on and the head in his hands.

Lois snorted at how ridiculous he looked.

Oliver laughed at Bart. Bart scowled at him. "Hey! I'm doing this for your kids too!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Oliver chuckled, Kara joined him.

"That's what I said too!" Kara laughed. "Hey Lo, how are you feeling?" she lightly rubbed Lois mountain of a stomach.

"Oh you know, pregnant." Lois sighed. "How's college?"

"Stressful! Thank goodness there is only a week left before finals."

"I finished hiding the eggs!" The General said with a smile as he came back into the kitchen.

"Good luck hiding them from junior. She is getting better at controlling her x-ray vision now." Lois sighed.

Oliver grinned. "Oh… I may have something to help with that."

* * *

><p>"Lilly!" Oliver called to her as she ran around with Shelby in the front yard.<p>

"Yeah?" She asked as she approached him questionably.

Oliver turned around to Clark, "You might want to stay a good 25 feet from Lilly for awhile." He winked at him. "I got something for you squirt." He handed her a small purple wrapped box. She looked up at him as he placed it in her hands. "Well… rip it open!" She grinned at him before quickly opening it.

She gasped. "It's soo pretty. Can you put it on me?" She grinned to him.

"Sure!" He crutched down to clasp the small bracelet around her wrist. It had one single charm. A small silver heart with one tiny little blue gemstone.

Lois looked at Clark questionably, "Blue kryptonite." He asked her look.

All four cousins stood in the front of the house with their Easter baskets clutched tightly in their hands.

"When I say go, you can take off!" The general smiled at his oldest granddaughter who was having trouble waiting patiently. "Alright… Go!" The children screamed with delight and took off towards separate parts of the farm, all except Lilly.

Clark and Lois exchanged a glance as they watch Lilly carefully. Lilly stood standing in front of the house trying to focus her eyes on the ground it would look like. After a few seconds she let out a loud wale. "I'm broken!" Her eyes got big wet tears in the corners and they slowly slide down her face as her lip quivered.

"Lilly! You're not broken." Lois chuckled as she daughter made her way sheepishly to Lois.

"I'm not?"

"No. Silly Uncle Ollie turned off your powers to make things even. Now go and find some eggs before your cousins find them all."

Lilly sent a small glare to her uncle before quickly wiping the tears off her face and stood proud before racing off to the left side of the barn.

Clark hesitantly approached Lois linking his fingers in her hand. Lois scowled down at their joined hands but her gaze softened as she thought was fear in Clark's eyes.

"You know I wouldn't think your wife would cause more fear in those eyes then say a manic with kryptonite." Lois said as she gave Clark a small glance.

"Lois." Clark sighed looking intently into Lois' eyes. "You are scarier than any form of kryptonite."

Lois let out a small chuckle and leaned forward as far as her belly would allow and waited for Clark to meet her lips.

"EWW! MOM, DAD, NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!" Lilly yelled in protest from across the farm. Lois and Clark laughed against each other's lips. Everyone turned from their places and to look at Lois and Clark.

The General let out a hearty laugh at his granddaughter and looked at Clark and Lois, "Careful Kent or she'll be pregnant again before that little one is more than 4 months." He looked at his daughters rounded tummy.

"Dad!" Lois hissed at him. Clark grimaced and cleared his throat as the light pink faded from his cheeks.

"Sam, leave those kids allow. They are making our family grow." Martha chuckled. Sam simply grinned at Martha clearly enjoying the young couple's discomfort.

Lois looked out again at grassy field. "Clark where is Lilly?" She could no longer see her little trooper searching for eggs. Clark quickly scanned around the farm and then let out a small laugh.

"What?" Lois asked

"Oh nothing, your daughter is just completely mini-Lois." Clark laughed again.

"Why?"

"She is hiding on the far side of the barn going through her eggs, her face is already covered in chocolate."

"LILLIAN LARA!" Lois yelled out loudly, suddenly a small head opened up from the side of the barn.

"Wat?" She asked mouthful of chocolate.

"ARE YOU GOING THROUGH YOUR EGGS?"

Lilly diverted her eyes, "Just a couple." She yelled back in protest.

"Legs, your daughter is a bad influence on my kids." Oliver grinned, but his gaze shift to a nervous one as Lois glared at him.

"Hey kids look it's the Easter bunny!" Kara said with a giggle as Bart came strutting out of the Kent house. He had four balloons in his hands.

Moira took one look at Bart and then let out a loud wale as she ran to the protective arms of Chloe.

"Shh. It's okay silly." Chloe soothed as she kissed Moira's head as her daughter buried her head in Chloe's neck.

The youngest member of the family stumbled her way over to the Easter bunny. She stopped in front of him and raised arms in front of him, "Up!"Telling him to pick her up. Bart reached down and picked her up, Ella gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and squealed out "Bunny! Bunny!" To her parents. Jimmy quickly took a round of pictures and Lucy let out a loud 'Aw.' Bart set Ella down and gave her the pale pink balloon. She ran over to her parents to show them her balloon.

Lilly and Robert both walked over the Easter bunny, wanting their balloons. Lilly walked over to her parents with her Easter basket.

"Lills wait." Oliver called out as he ran lightly behind her. Reaching for her wrist he pressed a button on the tip of the small heart charm, a small lead plate moved to cover the blue Kryptonite, and on the other side a small pink gemstone appeared. Lilly grinned down as she felt her powers return, and she dashed to Clark and Lois.

Clark's eyes flashed, and then he sent a strange grinned to Oliver.

"OLIVER QUEEN!" Lois yelled angrily. "What kind of gemstone is that pink one?"

Oliver looked up to see Clark staring at him. "Oh Sh-Crap!" He looked at Lois, "The guy told me it was a sapphire!" Clark started walking towards Oliver. "Someone hit that button!"

"I don't think that's a sapphire!" Lois glared at Oliver before reaching for Lilly's wrist and hitting the button.

Clark stopped midway to Oliver and shook his head. "I hate that stuff!" Clark groaned. Lucy, Jimmy, Sam, and Martha looked to each other confused and shrugged their shoulders together. Bart and Kara shared a small laugh.

Oliver unhooked Lilly's bracelet from her wrist. "I'll get this fixed." He laughed nervously as Clark and Lois glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Haha I hope you liked it! Matt had a chapter in his 'Kiss-Kill moments' with Pink kryptonite, and Clark hits on Oliver… so I decided to have Clark hit on Oliver; anyways I thought it would be funny addition. For those unaware of pink Kryptonite is when superman was exposed to pink Kryptonite it temporarily turned him gay. Also someone requested I add a Jucy (Jimmy/Lucy) child to the mix; I hope you like Ella friend. I would say she is 2-3 years old.

A picture of Ella: http:/ i1029 .photobucket .com /albums /y357 /clvis /ashley .jpg

**_AGAIN! Have a Happy Easter._**


End file.
